Hiding the Truth
by diabeticgirl4
Summary: when Beast Boy does something really terrible, he has to hide the truth. how long can he do it until the other Titans find out? what will happen when they do find out?
1. Chapter 1

1

Beast Boy tossed and turned in his bed, and had trouble going to sleep. The titans finished watching a real horror movie; this one was actually horrifying. Beast Boy was positive he wasn't going to be the only Teen Titan having trouble going to sleep that night; Starfire nearly fainted during the movie and screamed too many times, and Raven was more pale than usual, she was almost white. Beast Boy  
made a note to himself to never rent a movie that scary. Everyone had to make sure they didn't go deaf from Star's screams, and they kept on having to pause the movie numerous times after they heard several explosions or smelled something burning caused by Raven. Even Cyborg and Robin admitted they were freaked out, and they weren't afraid of anything… except for that movie.

Beast Boy looked at his clock tiredly. 2:16 AM. He nearly fell out of bed. He was shocked by how late it was. Robin would kill him if he were too tired to fight tomorrow's bad guy! Beast Boy buried himself under his covers to try to fall asleep faster. _Creak._ Beast Boy threw the covers off him, whimpering softly. "Hello? Um, is anyone there? Silence. "Heh heh... must be the wind." Beast Boy, wide-eyed, looked around unsure. When he found nothing, he went back to bed. Suddenly, his door opened for what seemed no reason. Beast Boy shrieked. Not knowing who or what could be there, he turned into a Saber-Tooth Tiger just for safety. He heard a noise. He turned around, ready to attack whatever or whoever it was. Nothing. Beast Boy suddenly heard another noise from the opposite corner of the room, and he sensed a presence, a human being. He paused a second, waiting for the person to make a move, then he attacked whoever it was with his long, sharp fangs, making it nearly impossible to survive. He was hoping it was a villain or an unwanted person, because if it was someone that was a good person... well, he didn't want to know what could happen. Wondering who it was, he turned back human to stumble over to the light switch. He turned on the light to be nearly blinded by the light. When he refocused, he experienced his nightmare. He tried his hardest not to scream, and he just barely succeeded. He looked at his future being doomed. Beast Boy had killed Raven.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Beast Boy nearly fainted. He bent down to the dead Teen Titan to see if by chance she was still alive, just unconscious. He listened for a heartbeat. Nothing. He checked for a pulse. Nothing. Trembling, he realized he really had killed her.

Beast Boy's mind

_Oh man! I killed her! Oh no oh no oh no!_

**Stop crying you baby. Panicking won't help.**

_What are Robin and the others say when they find out? They'll kick me out nevertheless kill me!_

**They aren't going to find out.**

_What do you mean?_

**You're going to hide it all. Pretend that nothing had happened.**

_How?_

**Lie. Hide the truth.**

_Lie? But…_

**So that's what you want, huh? Having your only friends find out the horrible truth and kick you out? Huh?**

_But… fine. I'll do it. But I'll need your help. I can't do it without you._

**Thought so.**

Beast Boy wasn't sure he wanted to lie to his friends and pretend that nothing had happened, but that was the only option. He opened his window and felt the nice, smooth breeze. He turned into a pterodactyl, grabbed the lifeless Goth by her shoulders and flew out the window, not looking back. He landed on a soft patch of soil. _This_ _is the perfect spot_, he thought to himself. He knew what he had to do.

In the moonlight you would have seen a normal dog digging and digging. What you didn't see was that the dog was really Beast Boy digging a grave for Raven. The green teenager had found a blanket that was the perfect size for Raven. He gently dragged Raven into the hole, and then covered her with the green and black decorated bedspread. Teardrops stained the blanket, and Beast Boy silently filled up the hole, making sure it looked even, and like nothing had happened. He turned human, and he looked at the grave he created. He silently kneeled down on his knees and wept.

A few hours later he noticed the sun was coming up. He stared at it and realized how peaceful it was, and he smiled. Beast Boy suddenly frowned, realizing he hadn't smiled in a while. His thoughts were interrupted by a female's voice. "Friend Beast Boy, why are you not at the morning meal?" Morning meal? _Oh… breakfast. Breakfast! _Beast Boy realized he hadn't slept at all that night. He turned to face Starfire, a questioning look on her face. Beast Boy stuttered. "I've um, been… watching the sunrise." _There. That wasn't necessarily a lie. _Starfire looked at the sunrise. "Yes, it does look rather peaceful." However, she quickly grabbed his arm and flew towards the T shaped tower for breakfast.

Everyone was eating their breakfast, containing mostly bacon, ham, and eggs, meanwhile Starfire eating her weird Tameranian food. Beast Boy looked at everyone while silently fixing himself a tofu burrito. When would they find out the horrible truth? What would they do? How would they react?

"Beast Boy, have you seen Raven?" Robin curiously asked Beast Boy. Cyborg looked at the two boys. "Yeah man, it's 8:30 and we still haven't seen her!" Beast Boy was starting to panic. _They know! I have to lie! _"Um… she's uh… probably still asleep!" He was hoping they'd buy his story. Everybody always gets up at 6:30, and Raven would be 2 hours late… if she were alive, that is.

Breakfast was quiet… to quiet. Usually Beast Boy was starting the day with stupid, not funny jokes. Sooner or later the Titans would wonder why he was so quiet. "Yo BB, why are you so quiet? Haven't heard a joke or anything from you!" Beast Boy nervously looked at Cyborg. "I, uh… it's the movie. I mean, dudes, wasn't that like, the scariest movie ever?" Starfire nervously nodded, hiding behind Robin, still frightened by the horror movie. Cyborg agreed. "Yeah, it was so frightening, Raven nearly brought the house down!" Beast Boy rolled his eyes at Cyborg's lame joke. "Literally! And because of that, I didn't get any beauty sleep! So duh, I'm too tired!" Everybody agreed. Beast Boy sighed in relief. They believed him. After all, it wasn't a real lie.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Hey B, it's 10:00. You possibly think Raven's still asleep!" Cyborg rolled his eyes. Beast Boy was prepared for this question. "Uh… I'll go see if she's still in there!" He quickly ran to Raven's room. He sighed. Raven didn't like anyone coming into her room without permission. But why should she care? After all, she's dead. He drew a deep breath and went inside. He knew what to do. He took out a pencil and piece of paper. Not knowing or caring what her writing looked like, he quickly wrote a small note in his neatest handwriting. However, it still looked messy. In the middle of the letter, Beast Boy looked up from the "letter". He didn't know where Raven's home planet was! He looked for a hint, and he found a book titled "Azarath", and decided that was what her home planet was. He continued the letter. He looked at it once he finished it. Would his friends believe it? There was only one way to find out.

"Dudes! Look what I found!" Robin grabbed it from Beast Boy's trembling hands. Robin read it aloud to the other Titans.

Dear fellow friends,

I have received a letter from my home friend. She says she and everyone else needs my help. I am needed at Azarath, so I don't know how long it will take. I may return, and then again, I may not. I will hopefully see you soon.

Your friend,

Raven

They all gasped as they finished the letter. Robin reread it over and over. "She can't do this! She can't just walk home because they need her. WE need her!" Cyborg rested a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Relax man, she'll be okay. She said she might come back." "She also said she might not come back." Everyone stared at Starfire. She did have a point. Robin frowned. "We need to find her." Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Dudes! Hello, neither of us knows where 'Azarath' is! Heck, it could be in a complete different universe, yet even dimension!" Robin thought a while. "You think her communicator works?" Cyborg paused for a second. "Wouldn't it be out of range though?" "No, you think?" Beast Boy sarcastically murmured under his breath. "Friend Raven told me all about Azarath when I was her and she was me, but she did not say how to travel to her home planet, or where it was."

Beast Boy remembered when Puppet King put the boys' souls into their little cute puppets. Their bodies were turned into soulless zombies trying to get rid of Raven and Starfire, who just switched bodies because of Raven's magic. Starfire and Raven taught each other all about themselves and their powers, so they didn't destroy the world, piece by piece. It was a crazy night, but luckily Puppet King lost his powers, and the girls became a lot closer from being each otherfor a while.

"Hello? Earth to B?" Beast Boy blinked and stared at Cyborg. "Huh? Oh…" Beast Boy realized he had to make up something before they found out. "You know, we should wait like a week or something. I mean, who knows how long she'll take?" "Agreed," Starfire said. The three remaining Titans waited to see what their team leader would say. Robin narrowed his eyes. "Fine." Even though it wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

4

ONE WEEK LATER

Robin paced around the room. "Time's up." The Titans looked up at him, Beast Boy looking up guiltily. "One week's gone by and no sign of Raven. Starfire spoke up. "I am wondering if she has not really gone to Azarath, and the letter was not real." Beast Boy was panicking. Cyborg agreed with Starfire. "Yeah, the letter could be a whole cover-up. Someone could have taken her, or even worse, she could be hurt, or even…_dead_." He said "dead" as if it was a dirty word. Beast Boy was panicking so badly, he was shaking. _Oh man! They've figured it out! They know I killed her! _Robin agreed. "Something could have happened to her, and we didn't even know it! We're going to search every room until we find out what happened." Beast Boy gulped. He was dead meat when they found out. Literally.

"We'll start with Raven's room, since she's the one that's missing." Everyone followed Robin as the lights flickered off. Lightning flashed outside, shortly followed by a loud rumble of thunder. They stepped into the Goth girl's room, searching for any clues. Finding nothing, they went on to the next room. They went to Starfire's, Cyborg's, and even Robin's room. Each time, they found nothing. Beast Boy's room was the only room unchecked. The door slid open as the stepped next to it. It was messy. There was exercise equipment everywhere, joke books scattered all over the floor, and various other things covering the floor, so that you can barely walk in there. Luckily Starfire could just float over the mess, meanwhile Robin and Cyborg had to find any open area to walk in, as if it was a huge maze. Beast Boy decided to stay behind, not wanting to know what they might find. Starfire was the first to find something. "Friends! Come look to see what I have located! Raven's communicator is here!" The two other boys tried to hurry to the scene, trying as hard as they could not to step on and break something that may have any importance to Beast Boy. They saw more than just Raven's communicator. "A piece of Raven's cloak and…" Cyborg's voice trailed off, while Robin finished the sentence. "…Blood." The three teens stared at each other. Had Beast Boy really killed Raven? If he did kill her, why did he? There was only one way to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Beast Boy! Come here!" Beast Boy had a feeling it wasn't a congratulations for being such a good hero. He wanted to turn into a cat and just run away, but there was nowhere to run to. Beast Boy took a deep breath and bravely (yet still terrified) walked into view. "Beast Boy, do you know what these are?" The green teenager slowly made it through the mess to where the others were standing. He saw the items that used to be Raven's, but he gasped when he saw the blood. Why hadn't he seen the evidence before? He looked nervously at Robin. What would he and the others do? Robin crossed his arms and glared at Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, Raven's been killed… as you probably already know." Beast Boy's eyes widened. You knew? How'd you know? When did you know?" Beast Boy was panicking. Cyborg ignored him. "You killed her, didn't you? Why B?" Beast Boy's eyes were brimmed with tears. "Why? I don't know why!" He was now yelling at the others. "It was an accident! Do you think I'd actually kill her? Do you!" Starfire and the others shook their heads. "Then what made you do so, friend Beast Boy?" Beast Boy turned away. "It was the movie. Scary movies haunt you. It haunted me. That's why I accidentally killed her. Starfire looked at the others. Could that be why?

Beast Boy was sitting down crossing his arms, and glaring at Robin. "I'm telling you, I don't need that… collar thingy. I'm a 'hero!' I'm a good guy!" "Killing a fellow 'hero' doesn't sound like what a good guy would do." "It was an ACCIDENT!" "So? You killed her." Beast Boy was struggling to keep the Beast Within under control. He however didn't struggle when Robin put the mechanical collar he was holding on Beast Boy. He stared at it, confused. He tried to take it off somehow, but he could not. He tried to turn into a mouse and just crawl out. He could not. He gasped. "Dude! I can't morph! Why can't I morph?" Cyborg answered his question. "It's the collar. That's why we put it on you." Beast Boy looked at Starfire. Her eyes were filled with tears. He could tell that she didn't agree. He felt sorry for her, but he glared at the others. Robin cleared his throat. "There's one more thing we agreed on," Beast Boy couldn't help thinking, _you mean we, as in you and Cyborg? _Robin continued. "We decided that you can't stay here any longer. You are no longer a Titan, and you can not return." Beast Boy's eyes widened and jaw dropped. He looked at Starfire. She looked away as he saw a small tear fall to the ground. She didn't agree on anything. She knew it was an accident, and she knew he did nothing wrong on purpose. Yet the others just ignored her. HE felt sorry for her, but in a way, he was like her too. The others just ignored him and did whatever they wanted, without him liking the decision. Beast Boy glared at the other boys. He suddenly stood up, turned around, and started running as fast as he could. He ran outside to Raven's "grave" he made and collapsed on his knees. "I'm sorry Raven. I'm so sorry." Just as a teardrop fell onto the grave, Beast Boy woke up.

He sat up in his bed, breathing heavily and sweating. "What the…? Huh?" HE looked around. "It was… all a dream?" Baffled, he looked at every square inch of his room, still shocked that it was just a dream. "It was… so real! I felt _everything_! Weird…" Everything looked the same in his room. It was still messy, and hard to walk in, except… Beast Boy shrieked. Raven lay on his floor, dead. On her chest was a huge slash made from a Saber-Tooth Tiger attack. Wide eyes, jaw dropped, he could not believe what he was seeing. Flashbacks from the dream became real. "Déjà vu!" Beast Boy then fainted.


End file.
